Vehicle wheels are well known in the art. Examples of prior art full face wheels are disclosed, for examples, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,497 and 5,128,085.
The vehicle wheels can be prior art wheels such as full face wheels which often include stylized features such as wheel discs having openings. When vehicle wheels having openings in the wheel disc are utilized, it is not unusual to have water, mud and other debris enter the openings. The water and debris is often thrown outwardly into a space defined between the wheel disc and the wheel rim.
In prior art wheels the dirt and debris could be observed through such openings. This was visually objectionable to many vehicle owners.